


Make Me

by hunnybunny



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anger, Boy Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes a little too far one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

When Adam walked off stage after the final encore he was mad. No, not mad, he was furious. He stormed into his dressing room and slammed the door shut. He needed to cool off before he dealt with the situation. The kiss tonight had gone too far. Adam knew he had been distant from Tommy lately but that didn't give the slightly older man the right to practically ravage his mouth on stage! Adam was just lucky he was able to keep himself in check until he got back stage. They had started off with their normal banter but somewhere during the kiss Tommy had gotten out of hand. Adam had to literally pry his mouth away from his bassist. A soft knock came from the door interrupting Adam's thoughts.

"What", Adam all but shouted.

A now nervous stagehand popped his head in to announce that security was ready to escort him to the bus. Adam took a few deep breaths and told the poor man that he'd be out in a minute. He shut his eyes and listened to the door close softly. He had to get himself under control.

On the bus Tommy was pacing back and forth through the small "family room" in the back. _What the fuck were you thinking Tommy Joe? Adam is going to kill you! ___Tommy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and started gnawing on it. This was really bad.

_Adam tried his hardest to smile and be polite as he took pictures and signed autographs for the fans, but the anger was still boiling deep inside his stomach. After everyone had gotten at least one thing signed Adam decided that was enough for tonight. It was a happy surprise when he realized that no one else was on the bus. He thought he was alone so Adam did the first thing that came to his mind. He screamed. He screamed out his frustration. He screamed out his anger. He screamed out everything that had been bugging him lately. Thank god the bus was sound proof, which had been one of Adam's specifications so truck horns wouldn't wake him up._

_Tommy heard the scream and ran as fast as his small legs would carry him to the front of the bus where he found Adam panting for breath. _Play it cool, Tommy, maybe he's not really mad. ____

__"Careful there, babyboy, you might hurt those money-making pipes."_ _

__Adam turned to face the voice seeing only red._ _

__"You!"_ _

__Tommy's eyes widened almost comically as Adam began to advance on him. Hastily Tommy backtracked holding his hands up hoping to ward off the obviously pissed off singer._ _

__"A-A-Adam, look I'm sorry, man. I just got carried away--it's that damn song--it always gets to me--can't we talk about this?"_ _

__The slighter man was almost sure he was about to be punched so when he finally ran into the table in the back lounge he simply closed his eyes and waited for the pain. What Adam really did though shocked Tommy so much he couldn't breathe for a moment. Adam grabbed Tommy by his hair pulling him into a bruising, teeth-filled kiss. The sheer force of it almost took the blonde right off his feet._ _

__"You fucking tease!"_ _

__For the first time in his life Tommy was actually scared of Adam. There was a look in his eyes that Tommy didn't recognize. It was almost animalistic._ _

__"Adam, what are you doing", the bassist practically squealed when his "boss" pulled him in for another harsh kiss._ _

__"Fuck, Tommy Joe!"_ _

__Adam pushed his best friend away with enough force so Tommy ended up on top of the table he was backed in to._ _

__His voice came out almost shaky as Tommy tried to talk, "I'm really sorry for the kiss. I don't know what I was thinking."_ _

__"I do."_ _

__"You do what?"_ _

__"I know exactly what you were thinking. You were being the little bratty, shitty little tease you always are! You want the whole world to think we're dating for some demented reason! Well let's get something straight right now. Or should I say not so straight! Get out of the closet and off your goddamn high horse. You think you can toy with my emotions just because you're still stuck in denial. Well fuck you, Tommy Joe!"_ _

__Adam just couldn't stop talking. Tommy stared at Adam in shock for a moment, and then the explosion came. He jumped off the table and strode over to Adam poking the singer in the chest with every word._ _

__"WHAT? I LOST CONTROL FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND, LAMBITCH! IT HAPPENS SO PUT YOUR BIG GIRL PANTIES ON AND GET THE FUCK OVER IT! AND ANOTHER THING, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I EVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU! YOU'RE A POMPOUS, ARROGANT, STUPID SON OF A BITCH! AND--"_ _

__Adam surged forward capturing Tommy's lips in a blinding, toe-curling, demanding kiss. Tommy shoved his hands into Adam's shoulders, but the bigger man wasn't going anywhere. As much as he tried to fight it the blonde felt himself sinking into the kiss. Every emotion seemed to flow out of Tommy's body through his mouth. At the second he couldn't even remember why he was angry with Adam in the first place or why he had been yelling. Inside both of their pants their cocks began to harden and grow. Tommy's pushed his hips against Adam's letting out a small whimpering sound trying to let the singer know his pants were getting uncomfortably tight without breaking the kiss. Adam placed a hand on Tommy's back and took a step forward forcing Tommy backwards. He didn't stop until he felt the table. Adam opened his eyes and pulled away leaving Tommy panting for breath. In one swoop Adam placed his hands on Tommy's thighs and slid the smaller body onto the table top. Adam leaned in placing his forehead to Tommy's._ _

__"You have about three seconds to get out of those clothes before I tear them off your body."_ _

__It took a moment for the words to register in Tommy's brain._ _

__"Make me."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__Tommy's face was plastered with a shit-eating grin as he spread his legs just enough so Adam would fit between them._ _

__"You heard me, Lambitch. Make me."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always loved and respected here!


End file.
